


confession (nomin)

by neotheworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Classroom, Confession, M/M, highschool, i love nomin, just a fluff nomin, just a little make out scene, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheworld/pseuds/neotheworld
Summary: jaemin hates confrontations and confessions. it always have consequences: an awkward situation or losing someone. but maybe, jeno is willing to listen.





	confession (nomin)

 

“jeno’s asking me why you’ve been avoiding him,” donghyuck sat on the chair infront of his bestfriend jaemin. “its been a week. did you guys get into a fight?”

it’s their lunch break and jaemin’s thoughts are debating whether he should come to their next class or skip instead. he’s not in the mood to talk to anyone or listen to class. he just wanna sleep— or go to the coffee shop and drink his favorite coffee.

“no, i’m just being stupid,” jaemin realized donghyu’s still waiting for his response. he sighed and stared at the students entering the cafeteria. “hyuck, how did you— ah, nevermind.”

“hey, you can tell me what’s wrong! don’t keep your worries to yourself, jaemin.”

jaemin smiled. he’s afraid of telling hyuck what he feels. this is something jaemin always avoid: confrontations and confessions. he just simply want to keep everything to himself not because he feels like a burden but he’s just afraid of what will happen after he confess what he feels. it’s either it gets awkward or something worst might happen. jaemin feels that sometimes sharing our emotions could be dangerous.

but still, he really thinks he should atleast tell donghyuck about it. he’s so confused.

“donghyuck, how did you realize you love mark?”

a smile formed on donghyuck’s lips. “is that what you’re worrying about? you’re on the process of realizing if you love jeno or not?”

“t-that’s not what i mean— fine!”

donghyuck chuckled. “hmm, how did i realize... i don’t know, jaemin. sometimes we just really don’t have a reason.”

“but don’t you have atleast like... one? like you love him because he’s funny something like that.”

“no, jaemin. if i have reasons, then that means i only love him because of those reason,” the bell suddenly rang and so donghyuck stood up. “it’s too hard to explain, jaemin. honestly. i just know that i’m happy when i’m with mark. i just know that he’s someone i’m afraid to lose. think about it. think about what you feel with jeno and you’ll understand.”

donghyuck patted his shoulder before completely leaving the cafeteria.

jaemin’s left there still looking for an answer.

last week, jaemin was just a normal boy sitting on the bleachers watching his bestfriend lee jeno play his sport soccer. random things and realization always hit jaemin on the most unexpected time.

and one of those realization of him that time was his feelings for the boy he has been staring at since the beginning of the game— yes, jeno. he tried diverting his attention but he just can’t help but glance at the boy while he’s enjoying himself on playing soccer. everytime jeno looks at his side, he suddenly gets startled. it’s weird. it’s the first time jaemin felt that. when they went home, jaemin thought to himself that maybe he was just proud of his bestfriend while he’s playing soccer but the next day, when he was with jeno, he felt weird again.

maybe it’s time for jaemin to really figure out his feelings.

maybe he really developed feelings for his bestfriend.

jaemin sighed and finally left the cafeteria. he decided to just face everything and come to his next class— even though he’ll just see jeno.

as soon as he opened the door of their classroom, he immediately saw jeno’s face. he smiled and waved his hands to get jaemin’s attention. jaemin purposely avoided it and sat at a different seat instead of sitting next to jeno.

meanwhile, jeno kept a worried face while looking at jaemin. there’s really something wrong with him. he whispered to himself.

x

when the class has finally ended, jaemin fixed his stuffs as fast as he can but their professor suddenly called his name.

“yes, miss?” jaemin asked waiting for their professor’s reply. he can feel that jeno’s looking and waiting for him. “jaemin, i know you’re always into volunteer work so maybe i can ask you to try one?”

jaemin nodded while their professor explain and tell him about the volunteer project. honestly, jaemin didn’t understood very well what his professor has been telling him because he’s starting to get nervous knowing that once their professor leave, he and jeno will be left alone on the classroom. their professor finally ended her explanation and left the room.

there was a complete silence filling their classroom and only the zipping of jaemin’s bag can be heard.

“why are you avoiding me?” jeno finally asked walking closer to jaemin with a sad and worried tone.

“i-i’m not avoiding you, jeno. i’m just busy. i have to g—“

“no! tell me what’s wrong with you? did i do something to make you mad?” jaemin stared at jeno for awhile. he doesn’t know what to reply. first, jeno’s voice makes him soft. by now, he’s sure he’s already blushing. second, he’s not mad. he’s just... avoiding him for no reason.

“nothing, hehe. you’re just... uh, ugly! i dont like seeing ugly people right now!!” jaemin laughed nervously.

“i’m sure that’s not your reason, jaemin.”

jaemin feels like dying. one thing on his mind right now is wishing for an earthquake so he can finally escape this awkward situation.

“we’ve been bestfriends for too long. i know you’re hiding something.”

jaemin met jeno’s eyes. he felt his heart beating wildly again.

maybe... he should just really tell him.

“i—i.... i.... i can’t tell you.”

“tell me, jaemin.”

for a million time today, jaemin sighed once again before blurting out the truth. “lee jeno, i love you.”

jaemin can’t take the silence even though a second just passed. he’s glad he already told jeno about it but still, he’s embarassed. his bestfriend might not feel the same.

“i-i’m leaving!” jaemin breaks the silence and walked away. he’s almost outside their room when he felt jeno’s hands stopping him.

jeno held jaemin’s arm tightly and turned him around facing him.

jaemin’s heart begins to pound once again. he stood there waiting for jeno’s response even though he has a desire of running away from the awkward scenario.

jeno pulled jaemin closer to him. his finger touched his neck and slowly caressed his hair. it’s enough to make jaemin’s heart flutter again. his hands went from the sides of jaemin’s head and down to his neck. “jaemin, i feel the same. i love you too.” jaemin’s in a complete state of shock. jeno grabbed jaemin’s hands gently yet firm to give him an assurance.

jaemin felt safe. it’s the kind of feeling he feels whenever he comes home. jeno felt like home. they kept quiet for awhile. jaemin closed his eyes and take a deep breath enough to process the whole awkward yet lovely situation.

jeno suddenly kissed jaemin’s cheeks, and runs his lips on his skin towards his lips. jaemin tilted his head and after his deep breath out jeno bites jaemin’s lips gently. it doesnt hurt, it only makes him want more.

they stopped and faced each other for awhile. jeno stared directly to jaemin’s eyes and gave him a smile. jeno’s two hands grabbed jaemin’s left hand and he places his open palm on his heart, and he holds it there. jeno’s eyes showed him love, protection, security, safety, patience, and respect. jaemin smiled back and then, jeno lets go of his hands. with one hand, he runs his fingers through jaemin’s hair and gently guides his face closer to his, eventually leaning him in to rest jaemin’s head on jeno’s chest. jeno’s other arm wraps around him, and all that jaemin could ever think of is hoping jeno would never let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my grammatical errors,, english is really not my first language but i’m trying my best to improve and work hard to give a better fic for everyone! let’s be mutuals on twt : @/cappujaeno


End file.
